The Thought of Meg Quagmire?
by YahooSounding
Summary: Being alone at the house, Quagmire decides to invite Meg to stay over for a while. One thing then leads to another as the next thing they know, both of them end up in Vegas, having wedding rings on their hands. But... will this adventure turn out all bad? Glenn Quagmire x Meg Griffin, borderline lemon


Here's a brand new Quagmire x Meg story for those that are fans of the Quagmegium pairing! Sit back and relax.

* * *

It started out as another normal day in the city of Quahog, Rhode Island, more specifically, over at James Woods Regional High School. As per usual, Meg Griffin was eying some boys as she was blushing heavily. For quite a while, she had one specific eye on a sweet, hot football player that all the girls had swarmed over. Meg figured that today was going to be the day, the day that she would finally get a date.

She took a deep breath as she started to approach the boy, who was in the middle of talking to his friends. "Uh, excuse me-"

The boy turned to Meg as he looked her over as he asked, "May I help you, boy?"

"Uh, I'm a girl, actually..." Meg started to say.

"Oh. Hard to tell, really." The football player smirked.

"Uh yeah, anyway, Bradley, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for the junior prom Friday night." Meg blushed a bit.

However, that smile turned into a frown as the football player, Bradley, just stared at her dumbfounded. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh wait! You're that Meg Griffin girl I've been hearing so much about, right?"

Meg's eyes lit up in excitement as she said, "Yeah, that's me!"

Bradley looked at her... before he started to let out a large laugh as the other football players joined in, much to Meg's crushed self-esteem. Bradley gave a laugh as he looked over to the girl as he said, "Fat chance I'll ever go out with a fat, pathetic loser like you! Besides, I already have a date... Connie D'amico. Now that girl is hot with a capital H!"

Meg winced a bit, but still kept a hopeful smile as she looked around at all of the other football players. "So... maybe one of you then?"

All she got in response was a loud set of laughter, causing Meg to look down in disappointment even more. Meg groaned as she gave a mumble, "Fine, I can take a hint..."

"Go on, get out of here, ugly! We've heard a lot about you, ugly! Get your gross ass out of here!" The football players each gave a chant as the pink wearing girl sadly began to walk off, holding her head in depression.

As she got over to her locker, ready to open it up, she heard a familiar voice... a voice she didn't want to hear from right now.

"Well, well, I suppose trying to hook up with MY boyfriend didn't work out so well for you, huh?"

Meg gritted her teeth as she turned to see the familiar blonde haired girl doing a cool stance. "Not now, Connie..."

"No, no, I think it's an appropriate time to talk." Connie smirked as she carefully approached the girl... and slapped her in the face. "Do you really think, after that act, you think you have a chance with other guys! Look around you! No guy will ever look at you the same way others do. Heck, even the geeky kid who DID like you at one point ran off with another."

"B-but..." Meg quivered her lips as her eyes began to swell up in tears.

"Let's face it, Meg. You're the only girl I know that hasn't lost her virginity yet... and I know plenty of my friends lost their virginity at my age already." Connie laughed as she walked off. "Well... see you tomorrow, Meg!"

Connie's laughs as she was leaving began to haunt the poor, crushed Meg throughout the rest of her day...

* * *

And thus, when she was let out of school, she couldn't help but burst into tears as she was beginning to run all the way back to her home, hardly caring about anything coming her way. And as soon as she was fast, she had arrived at her home, in tears and ready to give out a cry as she ran into the Griffin house and right to the living room as she sat down and sniffled and cried. But no matter how much she cried... nobody was coming over to her or paying attention to her... as per usual.

Actually, as she started to cry less and less, she had finally realized that the house was... empty. The TV wasn't on, Brian wasn't talking with his girlfriend Jillian, Chris hadn't arrived home from school yet, and Lois was unusually absent. She wasn't too surprised about her dad, Peter, not being here as he would be going off on one of his unusual ordinary adventures, but not the entire family. She got up and walked over to the kitchen, where she noticed a note pinned to the fridge. She picked up the note and started to look it over.

_'Meg,_

_Your father and I went with Brian, Chris and Stewie on a strange adventure that, as per usual, I'm beginning to question why he would want to go there. Maybe I should not have said something about 'the wonders of Chicago, Illinois... regardless, we're going to be gone for a couple of weeks. We meant to wait for you, but your father insisted... oop, I have to make this quick. You'll have to make your own dinners, I'll see if I can call you, good-bye for now._

_Your mother.'_

Meg lowered her eyes as she scoffed. "Typical family..."

The brown haired girl in the pink hat sighed as she started to go out the door and shut it as she sat down at the base of the door, looking down as she shook her head. This wasn't the first time her family had neglected her for some strange adventure, but she wasn't too surprised either. Even when she tried to tell her family her problems, her dad's response would usually either be 'Shut up, Meg' or farting in her face. She wasn't a fan of either of those options. And her mother, she tries, but she was always the worst in terms of being a mother. In fact, Meg even wonders if she even KNEW how to be one at all.

Still, she looked up at the sky, sighing, and wishing for something better in her life, hoping that... just this once... somebody would come her way... but little did she realize that at that moment, her prayers were about to be answered as one of the next door neighbors had came out of his house and was about to head over to the Griffin household when he spotted the girl sitting on the step of her door.

"Hey, Meg, is your father home?" The black haired man in the red Hawaiian shirt and blue pants was approaching the house as he had something on his mind right now, namely, asking his friend Peter to go out to the Drunken Clam for a beer, and maybe invite Cleveland and Joe along for the ride as well. However, as he approached, he couldn't help but notice Meg's sad and depressed demeanor as she was crossing her arms. "Hey, why the long face?"

Meg quivered her lip as she looked up at Glenn Quagmire for a moment, before giving a sad sigh. "I'm just tired of being treated like crap by this family! No one gives a rat's ass about me. It serves me right, though. I'm such a loser!"

Hearing those words pained Quagmire a little as he looked at the sad teenage girl, feeling bad for her... in fact, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat as he looked at the sad face of Meg Griffin. He had noted that Peter had been treating his daughter rather badly, and while he could admit to a few things he felt guilty of, he didn't feel right in how Peter and the rest of the family would always treat Meg. He thought she looked pretty sweet for a sixteen year old, and was hoping that maybe he can wait two years before he could make his love for her official... but he sighed as he looked over at the pink wearing girl. He frowned as he realized that maybe she needed cheering up... she needed some comfort. And if he was going to give those things to her, he would... have to resist his usual charm, no matter how hard it was.

Glenn Quagmire nodded as he stood firm. He had made up his mind. Starting today, he was going to look after Meg, even if the family won't do it. After all, it was the right thing to do.

"You're not a loser, Meg. In fact, I'd totally do you!" Quagmire grinned.

Quagmire's eyes widened as he thought to himself, _"Oh my God. First minute of wanting to help Meg, and you already blew it by saying you want sex with her!"_

Meg looked up in surprise as she stared at Quagmire in surprise... before giving a smile. Of course, Meg knew it was a slip-up on his part, but... she couldn't help but feel a certain... admiration to Mr. Quagmire. In fact, she was even surprised that Glenn would find her... attractive, in any way. But regardless, Meg couldn't help but say, "Would you?! For real?"

Quagmire was pretty surprised at Meg's forwardness, but gave a grin as he said, "Hell yeah!"

_"Eh, fat girls need love too!" _Quagmire's devilish voice said.

_"Hey, hush your mouth!" _Quagmire's good side argued.

Quagmire shook his head as he coughed, "Say, Meg, would you like to come over to my place and scre- er, stay for a while?"

"Sure." Meg blushed a bit. "My family won't be home for a couple weeks, and they're probably not going to call. I wouldn't mind staying in your house for a while, Mr. Quagmire."

Glenn couldn't help but smile as he motioned for Meg to follow him. Meg smiled a little as she got up and followed the adult man into the house, little realizing what she was about to get into...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Next time, we'll be spending some time with Quagmire getting to know Meg, with Meg getting to know Quagmire! If you guys have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to shoot out a PM! Until then!


End file.
